How to "Consolidate Library" and Copy Files When Imported Like iTunes
Author: redwing Introduction If you have come from iTunes, you might wonder if MusicBee can perform such library/file organization feature as consolidate library and copy files to auto-organized folders as iTunes does. The answer is yes, but it requires a little of manual action - not much though. MB's unique features - folder monitoring and inbox MB has more advanced features for importing and managing new files than iTunes. You can make MB keep watching specific folders for new media files (monitored folders setting). Also you can make those new files either getting added straight to the library (add to library) or staying in inbox until tagging or other actions is done for the files (add to inbox). It's also possible to get the files moved automatically to designated folders by configuring library settings for either library (auto-organization) or inbox (auto-sweep). (Note that library / inbox distinction has nothing to do with the file's physical location as it's just MB's internal flag) Auto-copying files is not supported MB used to support auto-copying option when importing new files. But it turned out the option conflicts with folder monitoring feature as under some circumstances the same file can be copied numerous times by keeping getting detected as a new file. The feature is now disabled by default, but you can enable it if you want to run it at your own risk (See https://getmusicbee.com/forum/index.php?topic=11962.0). But no one can help you if things go wrong. Three ways to copy files manually to a monitored folder Because MB supports folder monitoring feature the only thing you need to do is copying the files manually to one of the monitored folders. Then MB will take care of the rest depending on how library settings are configured. 1. Of course you can use Windows Explorer or other file managers for copying files. 2. Select a folder from "Computer" node of left navigator> Select files from the main panel> Send to> Folder(copy) 3. Also you can drag files either from Windows Explorer or MB's main panel while holding control key and drop to a folder. Note that drag & drop files within MB conforms to the Windows standard behavior: - Move to the same drive - Copy to a different drive - Hold Shift to force move - Hold Ctrl to force copy How to consolidate library If your music files are scattered across different folders and you want to make copies of them when imported, then you will really miss iTunes' consolidate library feature. But it can be easily done with MB if you use the context menus of computer node properly. As the screenshot shows, computer node can display only selected folders if you choose and enable filtered folder option. Also it can show all files from sub-folders in the main panel by enabling "Include file from sub-folders" option. Using these options you can filter all music files scattered on your drive to the main panel. And then select those files> Send to> Folder (copy) to one of the monitored folders. Category:Guides